


Like I'm gonna lose you

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Power Bottom, Power Couple, Songfic, YOLO, versatile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Cuando eres un vengador el tiempo puede considerarse un lujo, Tony y Steve lo entienden a la perfección así que no desperdician un sólo segundo de su tiempo juntos.Inspirado en la canción "Like I'm gonna lose you" de Meghan Trainor ft John Legend
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Like I'm gonna lose you

_Steve era jodidamente feliz, lo tenía todo y nada podía faltarle en este momento haciéndole sentir un hombre imparable, sus sonrisas podían competir con el mismo sol y sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas en el firmamento. Entre sus brazos se encontraba el amor de su vida, con su melena castaña siempre despeinada y sus ojos de un bellísimo color avellana que le robaba el aliento, mientras se mecían al suave ritmo de la canción se miraban a los ojos dejando que el silencio hablara por ellos._

_-Te amo…- susurró el rubio con voz calma, sin embargo cuando su pareja estaba dispuesto a contestar simplemente desapareció de sus brazos como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire llenándole de desesperación…_

**_-¡Steve! ¡Steve! ¡Despierta!..._ **

-¡Tony!- Steve despertó con la respiración agitada y el rostro cubierto en sudor, se incorporó con fuerza buscando a su alrededor frenéticamente

-Shhh… tranquilo, fue sólo un sueño cariño, tranquilo no es real…- murmuró Tony con voz baja tomándole del rostro para que le viera

-Yo… Tony…

-Fue una pesadilla Winghead- el castaño acariciaba su rostro consolándole con voz suave y comprensión en la mirada

-¡Dios, Tony!- el rubio abrazó a su genio contra el pecho llenándose de su presencia

I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart Knows

-¿Estás bien Steve?- cuestionó Tony separándose sólo lo justo para mirarle a los ojos

-Sí, ahora lo estoy- contestó ya más tranquilo mientras acariciaba su rostro casi con adoración

-No sé qué soñaste pero estoy aquí, nada nunca me va a separar de ti- declaró solemnemente antes de besarlo.

_****Flashback****_

_-¿Qué dijiste?- susurró el rubio mirando al genio frente a él_

_-Lo que escuchaste, me gustas anciano y quiero que consideres la opción de tener algo conmigo- declaró como si nada_

_-Pero…_

_-Mira- le interrumpió- sé que todo es diferente a tu época y por eso me he callado este tiempo aún en contra de mis propias creencias. Ya tienes casi un año en este nuevo mundo así que ya es tiempo de confesarme…_

_-¿Y Pepper?_

_-Somos amigos, no compartimos la misma filosofía así que era mejor separarnos antes de hacernos daño- murmuró_

_-¿Qué filosofía es esa Stark?- cuestionó Steve_

_-No tenemos tiempo, cada día que vivimos puede ser el último y así es como vivo mi día a día… Steve te daré algunos días para que lo pienses. No puedo prometerte un amor eterno o de cuento de hadas pero lo que sí puedo hacer es prometer que daré todo de mí para hacerte feliz cada día que pases a mi lado_

_-Yo…_

_-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que se puede perder todo en un segundo_

_El castaño se atrevió a robar un suave beso de sus labios antes de retirarse dejándole lleno de confusión._

_****Fin flashback****_

We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone

Su beso rápidamente paso de ser dulce y cálido a hímedo y pasional, las manos del soldado viajaron hasta los glúteos del menor haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él

-Creí…- el rubio hablaba entre besos- que nunca nos haríamos… promesas así…- continuó mientras delineaba aquel delicioso cuello del cual colgaba la fina cadena con sus placas

-Ah, yo… no sé qué sucederá m-mañana… aah ¡Así Steve! P-pero… sé que estaré c-contigo- declaró entre jadeos

El moreno mecía las caderas en círculos sintiendo la gruesa erección del Capitán contra su trasero deshaciéndose en suspiros mientras las manos y labios del rubio recorrían cada palmo de piel que tuviera disponible.

-Te adoro Tiny- murmuró contra el reactor que adornaba el pecho del menor y protegía el corazón que tanto amaba

I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

-Steve…

-¿Qué hermosos?- susurró antes de adueñarse de uno de sus erectos pezones

-Aghhhh mierda…

-Lenguaje…- murmuró con una sonrisa lasciva

-Steve, te necesito enterrado en mí, ahora- exigió con la espalda arqueada

-Creí que era mi turno- contestó el ojiazul tentándole mientras su mano viajaba hasta su entrada, acariciándole pero sin entrar nunca

-Prometo que te voy a joder hasta por las orejas, pero ¡Follame ahora!- siseó tomándole el rostro con fuerza

-Tus deseos son órdenes

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

Steve giró sobre sí mismo adueñándose de nueva cuenta de aquellos labios, a tientas tomó el lubricante y condones de la mesa de noche separándose del moreno tan sólo lo justo para poder maniobrar. Llenó su mano con el espeso gel y guio sus dedos a la fruncida entrada, sus dedos entraron sin esfuerzo, estando aun dilatado por la ronda que tuvieron antes de dormir

-Ahhh ¡Steve!- gimió el castaño al sentir los dígitos

-Me encantas, eres perfecto amor- susurró mientras buscaba a próstata del genio con una mano y con la otra masajeaba la necesitada erección

-Cariño, por favor…

-Tan ansioso como siempre- murmuró sacando los dígitos, con calma abrió un preservativo y se lo colocó antes de embadurnarlo de más lubricante

-Steve, mételo ya…- pidió Tony abriendo las piernas aún más para darle mayor acceso

-Nunca me cansaré de esto- siseó mientras guiaba su erección al interior del menor, gruñendo cuando el calor y estrechez le envolvieron

-¡Oh sí! ¡Más profundo amor!- gimió el millonario aferrándose a los amplios hombros

-Mierda Tony…

-Muévete, por favor…

El rubio salió lentamente hasta dejar sólo el glande dentro y entonces entró de lleno y con fuerza haciendo gemir al moreno con fuerza, repitió el movimiento una, dos, tres veces y aún más, aumentando poco a poco la fuerza y rapidez de sus movimientos, sus caderas arremetían contra aquel redondo trasero llenando la habitación con su obsceno sonido mientras sus respiraciones comenzaban a hacerse pesadas y sus cuerpos de perlaban en sudor y sus bocas se unían como si la vida de les fuera en ello.

-Steve… ¡Oh, carajo! Así, así… ¡No pares!

-Tony, ahhhhh amor…

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know

El soldado sentía las paredes internas de su castaño estrechándose mientras arremetía en su contra, su pareja arqueaba la espalda con los ojos cerrados y le abrazaba con las piernas mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda, gesto inequívoco que estaba cerca de su límite

-Vamos cariño, córrete para mí- susurró con voz ronca contra la sensible piel de su cuello mientras bombeaba su erección a la par de sus caderas

-¡Mierda, sí! ¡Steve!- gritó con fuerza mientras se corría abundante manchando sus torsos

-Te amo Tony- susurró ralentizando sus movimientos y besándole el rostro con suavidad

-Y yo a ti amor, más que a mi propia vida Steve- murmuró mientras su respiración se regularizaba

-Tú eres mi vida Tony, tú me diste un hogar y sin ti estaría perdido- susurró aún con el dejo amargo de su pesadilla

So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets

-Eres tan cursi que siento que podría vomitar miel, me encantas…

-Soy un romántico sin remedio, es tu culpa- bromeó olisqueando su cuello y besando sus clavículas

-Hey soldado ¿Qué hay de ti?- susurró Tony señalando su entrepierna

-Aún no termino contigo hermoso- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Se alejó de aquel atlético y flexible cuerpo retirándose el condón usado, con clama recorrió la sudorosa piel con sus labios, deteniéndose de manera tortuosa en cada zona erógena que ya tan bien conocía, el moreno bajo su toque derretirse a merced de la sensibilidad causada por su reciente orgasmo.

-Steve… vas a matarme- gimió el menor mordiéndose los labios al sentir aquella traviesa lengua acariciando su pene que comenzaba a hincharse de nueva cuenta.

El ojiazul se esmeraba en aquella deliciosa felación tan húmeda y caliente, le torturaba recorriendo el falo lentamente y relajando la garganta para recibirle en su totalidad, su boca le regalaba al moreno sonidos tan lascivos que su piel se erizaba mientras Tony se maravillaba con la erótica imagen de su pareja completamente sonrojado, sudoroso y al borde del extasis.

-Cap… voy a venirme… ahhh

-Aún no- susurró alejándose con clama después de dar un par de lamidas más

-Eres cruel- murmuró Tony con un puchero

-No lo soy- dijo sonriéndole mientras abría un nuevo condón, tomó la funda de látex y la colocó en el tenso mástil de su moreno

-Siempre caigo rendido ante un pasivo mandón- bromeó Tony mientras observaba al mayor tomar el lubricante y se auto penetraba con dos dedos de golpe

-aghhh… carajo- siseó el rubio preparándose casi con prisa, el moreno se incorporó para besarle con fuerza, completamente excitado por la imagen mientras sus manos recorrían las estrechas caderas

-Si el mundo te viera en este momento, tan sexy y lascivo… si supieran la bestia sexual que eres- bromeó contra sus labios pues incluso para él fue una sorpresa descubrir que su capitán no era para nada recatado ni moralista entre las sabanas

-Sólo contigo cariño- murmuró recostándole y acomodándose a horcajadas sobre el moreno, su mano buscó la dura erección y la guio a su entrada mientras se empalaba lentamente

-Ah, tan estrecho…- siseó Tony tomándole de las caderas

El rubio comenzó a moverse con fuerza sobre aquel eje pues si bien siempre era un amante atento y cariñoso, cuando asumía el rol pasivo se olvidaba de toda sutileza, le encantaba rudo y fuerte, sentir aquel delicioso dolor en piernas y cadera aun día después y aún más mientras se iba de misión para recordar a su Tony a cada momento

-Carajo… mmm sí- Steve arqueó la espalda al sentir su próstata ser golpeada mientras Tony proyectaba las caderas hacía arriba enterrándose profundo en su interior

-Steve… sigue así amor- siseó aumentando en agarre en sus caderas dejando marcas que durarían algunos días

-Tony… voy a…

-Sí aghhh… sí, yo también…

-¡Ah Tony!- gimió el ojiazul arqueando la espalda eyaculando con fuerza contra el pecho del menor

-¡Steve!- el castaño se corrió apretando las mandíbulas y echando la cabeza hacia atrás

Let’s take our time to say hat we want  
Here’s hat we got before it’s all gone  
‘Cause no, we’re not promised tomorrow

El rubio se dejó caer sin fuerza contra el cuerpo del genio quien le abrazó con suavidad y cariño, se quedaron en un suave y cómodo silenciollenandose sólo de su presencia. Steve se permitió rememorar su tiempo juntos, desde el primer día hace ya un año, Tony había cumplido con su promesa al pie de la letra haciéndole sentir amado a cada segundo, sin dudar nunca en gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos y siendo sincero en todo momento no dejando nunca nada para después. El moreno logró ganarse su corazón por completo haciendo que no se arrepintiera de hacer sus miedos a un lado y atreverse, contagiándole de aquel espíritu libre que vivía cada día como su fuera el último…

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

-Cásate conmigo- murmuró el rubio con el rostro aun escondido en el cuello del millonario

-¿Qué?- Tony buscó su rostro

-Cásate conmigo Tony- repitió ahora mirándole a los ojos

-Sí- contestó el moreno besándole con fuerza, cuando se separaron no pudieron evitar soltar suaves risas complacidas

-Ahora no podré dormir esperando que amanezca- murmuró Steve

-No tenemos que esperar beloved- dijo Tony sonriendo- J.A.R.V.I.S. prepara un quinjet con destino a Las Vegas

-En seguida señor- contestó la I.A. de inmediato

Steve correspondió la sonrisa con emoción antes de adueñarse de nueva cuenta de aquellos labios

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

**FIN**


End file.
